The Not So United States of America
by Cocolover77
Summary: Take a look into the states daily lives. Spin-off of "God Bless Daddy"
1. Chapter 1

**This is a spin-off to my other story **_**God Bless Daddy**_**. You don't have to read that one in order to understand this one. Basically this story is just a bunch of random one-shots about the states. It takes place after **_**God Bless Daddy. **_**You can request something you want to see so don't be afraid to!**

**Rated T for swearing, some minor themes, and (comedic) violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Everything's Bigger in Texas**

"So, Tex, is it true what they say?" New York asked, wrapping an arm around his younger brother's shoulders. Texas gave him a look of confusion before trying to shake him off. Unfortunately, York had an iron grip and despite Texas's large size, he could not shake the much smaller Northern off.

"What do they say?" Texas responded through grit teeth.

"That everything's bigger in Texas." York glanced down. It took Texas a moment to figure out that he was looking at his crotch. Alabama, who he had been talking to before York butted in, giggled.

"Well…..yes. Everything _is _bigger in Texas." York gave him a sympathetic look and patted him on the back. "What's with the sorry looks?"

"Poor Texas, saying everything is bigger in Texas just to compensate for tiny penis." York and Alabama laughed together while Texas felt the anger building inside of him. He pushed York away from him and smacked the older boy across the face. York put his hands up in a defensive motion. "Geeze, Tex, it's just a joke. I know compensation is really hard bu-" Texas smacked him again.

"Yer one to talk about compensation. Biggest city in the country, biggest city in the _world. _Maybe yer the one compenstin' for somethin'." York placed a hand on his chest in mock hurt.

"I'm deeply offended, my dear brother." Texas scoffed. "But I can a sure you," York leaned closer to him, "I'm packing quite a bit."

"I don't believe you." Texas stuck his tongue out in childish motion. York mimicked his action.

"Well, it's true."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Nope."

"Yep."

Alabama watched them go at it for a few more minutes before walking away and muttering to himself, "I think their _both _just compensatin' for their giant egos."

xxxxxxxxx

**Hopefully this was a good first chapter! Nothing like two brothers making fun of each others' penis size to start off a story. Don't forget to review and request! Also, if you haven't already, check out my story **_**God Bless Daddy. **_**You don't have too, though! Thank ya'll so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had this idea in my head for a really long time and I finally decided to write it. I promise next chapter I'll start doing the requests.**

**Rated T for swearing, some minor themes, and (comedic) violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Hetalia.**

xxxxxxxxxxx

**New Amsterdam **

New York really didn't want to be here. He really, _really _didn't want to be here.

His dearest daddy was "gravely ill" and he was making York go to the world meeting for him. York was only the one going because a bunch of diplomatic shit was held in New York, or something like that. The only other person who could've probably gone was DC. The kid appeared far too young for anyone to take him seriously, anyways. Not to mention the brat had a big mouth and the mind of an old, white man. Nerd. York sighed and glanced at the nations that talked amongst themselves around him. he didn't know anyone here and, quite frankly, he didn't _want_ to. York ran a hand through his gravity defying hair. Fucking Dad and his "gravely ill" state.

"Excuse me?" A female voice behind York said, causing the young man to jump. He turned around in his chair to see a pretty, blonde woman smiling at him. He smirked slightly and turned his charms "on".

"How can I help you, ma'am?" York asked charmingly as possible. Southern charm could suck his dick.

"I was wondering if you were here representing America?"

"Yeah…." York ran a hand through his hair again and chuckled. "Dad's pretty sick so he sent me. I'm one of his states; name's New York but you can call me York!" He winked. The woman let out a tiny squeal and yanked York out of his seat.

"Oh goody! My name's Belgium and there's someone I have to introduce you to." And without another word, she began dragging him through the meeting room. This Belgium lady had a grip like iron and York didn't even want to think about what would happen if he tried to struggle. Finally, she stopped, York almost bumping into Belgium. She pulled his arm so he was standing next to her. York followed her gaze to a man standing in front of them and he almost gasped. The man stood much taller than both of them but that's not what shocked York. It was the man's hair. The man's hair that was a perfect replica of his own. Seemingly gravity defying and shaped like a tulip. The only difference was that this man's hair was blonde, not black.

"New York this is my brother Netherlands," Belgium began. "Netherlands this New York." Netherlands studied York for a moment. The much shorter man shivered.

"New Amsterdam." Netherlands stated gruffly.

"Same difference." Belgium rolled her eyes and gave York a little shove towards Netherlands. York stared up at the former empire, utterly terrified. The nation's hard expression softened as he carefully studied York's face. The state always figured he looked like his dad, at least facial features wise, but he supposed that he might've somewhat resembled the tall, imposing nation before him.

"Amerika behandelt Nieuw Amsterdam goed, ja?" Netherlands gazed at York curiously. York hadn't spoke Dutch in years, let alone hear someone else speak it to him. his mind had become clouded with other languages, like Italian and German. He'd have to do his best to remember.

"Ja, Amerika behandelt me zeer goed." York was surprised by how easily the words flowed out of his mouth.

"Dit is heel goed, Nieuw Amsterdam..." Netherlands gazed over York's for a moment before looking back down at him seriously. "Mis je dat Nieuw Amsterdam?" Tough question for a first meeting.

"Ik veronderstel dus..." York replied sheepishly, avoiding Netherlands' harsh gaze. Before he knew what was happening, York felt himself being pulled into a hug. It took him a moment before he hugged back but it felt nice. His dad wasn't big on physical displays of emotion unless he thought they were necessary. York didn't mind that but it felt nice to feel the warm embrace of someone else…. He really needed to keep a check on his Broadway side.

"Ik ben erg trots van Nieuw Amsterdam." York heard Netherlands say above him. He could feel the tears of joy forming in his eyes so he buried his face in the tall nation's chest.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Historical notes:**

**-New York was originally colonized by the Dutch. It was called New Amsterdam and served as the capital of New Netherlands.**

**I thought this idea was cute so don't judge me! I've never written Netherlands before so let me know if you thought he was OOC. ** **Don't forget to review and request! Also, check out my other Hetalia story, **_**God Bless Daddy. **_**Thank ya'll so much!**

**Translations:**

**Dutch**

**Amerika behandelt Nieuw Amsterdam goed, ja?~ America treats New Amsterdam well, yes?**

**Ja, Amerika behandelt me zeer goed.~ Yes, America treats me extremely well.**

**Dit is heel goed, Nieuw Amsterdam...~ This is very good, New Amsterdam….**

**Mis je dat Nieuw Amsterdam?~ Do you miss being New Amsterdam?**

**Ik veronderstel dus...~ I suppose so….**

**Ik ben erg trots van Nieuw Amsterdam.~ I'm very proud of New Amsterdam. **

**I got all of these translations from Google Translate so let me know if they're wrong.**


End file.
